Infection
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Something happen's at a Vortian research station, and the Tallests put together a team to retrieve the data. The ones who will will be sent to gather the data are Tenn and Larb, the ones they send to die (hopefully if not purposefully) are Tak, Zim, Skoodge, Slacks, and table service drone Bob.
1. It Begins

Authors Note: Another one of my million ideas I have for a fanfic

* * *

**(VORTIAN RESEARCH STATION 8, PLANET VORT)**

Dr. San of the Irken research department on Vort overlooked the Irken on the chair, his hands and feet cuffed and flanked by two soldiers. A few lights and computers filled in the rest of the room. He went over to the cuffed Irken looking at how he was changing.

"Day three eye color changes to black, flesh was rotting before but the Pak seems to have repair it, the central nervous system seems to be dead, but time will tell it becomes repairable, teeth have appeared to have been sharpened, subject appears to be calm, down from the violent behavior from yesterday" he spoke.

A few Irkens, all of them tall, were behind a view glass window seeing the scientist in progress.

"Muscle tissue has grown rapidly, stronger than the average Irken, but other than that, he is almost normal"

The Irken on the chair cocked his head before growling at the scientist, and attempted to lunge at him but was shocked by the soldier. Dr. San finished writing something, and another Irken came in with a syringe.

"Now for some blood work"

Injecting the syringe into the Irken he drew blood which came out pitch black. The soldiers grimaced at the sight but Dr. San appeared just find with it.

"Blood has changed from green to black, further study will be needed"

Packing the syringe up in an electric suitcase, the Doctor stepped out of the room.

"Thank you gentlemen, I'll try to find out what it is and if possible a cure"

The Irkens nodded before walking the opposite direction and Dr. San made his way to his private lab. Taking the syringe out, he pushed it slightly giving a few drops of blood before sandwiching it between two slaps of glass. A high tech microscope automatically made its way to the sample and projected it onto a monitor. Dr. San looked closely before starting a recording.

"Remarkable, it acts very aggressive, killing and mutating the cells, focusing on the muscle tissue, but ignoring everything else. If it wasn't for the Pak, the whole body would rot away"

As he looked he notice the cells were starting to get irritated and the glass slap was starting to vibrate. Thinking it was the machine he went over to where the sample was and before he could react, the slap cracked and exploded into his face.

"Computer disinfect" he ordered, uneasiness in his voice. The computer sprayed and cleaned his face and then ran a bio-scan"

"Scan complete nothing detected"

Dr. San calm down realizing he was find.

"Ok, let's continue"

**THE NEXT DAY…**

The Soldiers standing guard at the place notice how haggard Dr. San looked, he was really pale green, eyes looking like they were dead, his body drooping down as if weight was pulling him down. A concerned soldier approached him.

"Doctor, are you fine?"

"Yes I'm fine" said Dr. San trying to put on a smile. In reality Dr. San was feeling horrible. His brain had a massive headache, his heart felt like it was being stabbed every time it thumbed, and his Squeedlyspooch, god it felt like claws were ripping it a part. He decided he should go back to his lab and run more tests on himself but suddenly felt like throwing up. The guard looked at him after the doctor stopped speaking and appeared to be in a trance. He suddenly threw up onto the wall and smeared it as he dropped down. A few alarms rang.

"Get him to the medical bay, now!" screamed the soldier. Dr. San could barely hear anymore as he felt himself slowly disconnect from the world.

….

**5 DAYS LATER…**

"And since the research station is dangerous, let's fill the expedition with people we don't like and have them all killed, especially Zim" finished Red

After it was discovered something, um bad happen (no really knew exactly what happened) at the research station, the very uncaring Tallest decided to send a team to retrieve the data…and also Irkens they didn't like, hoping whatever went wrong would kill them. A monitor came drop giving a list of invaders.

"Ok I want Slacks on the list, hated how he didn't do a puppet show on probing day" said Purple. Red merely nodded before speaking.

"Definitely Zim, Skoodge because he's short and ugly, um.."  
"TAK!" Spoke Purple "She failed to give us that planet of snacks!"

"And Bob! He really ticked me off, how dare he ask _us_ for money just because we made a bet with him" said Red "And now for some competent people"

The Tallests ran through he list carefully, choosing the ones who would gather the data after checking their stats closely, it was a grueling task for them, so after five seconds they finished.

"Alright we'll send Tenn, tell her to put Meekrob on hold and send Larb since he's already done" order Red

With the team put together, the Tallest called them up. Tak was recalled from planet Dirt after being re-stationed their due to her failure; Skoodge was found barely alive on Hobo 13, Table service drone Bob was found in a crash landed ship on a moon close to a sun. Tenn and Larb were recalled, Larb whining he had to do more work, and then there was finally Zim. The tallest were looking forward to this. Ordering the pilots to contact him, Zim immediately came on….his antennas bent, his eyes looking like stone with a lot of bags under, his uniform torn. The Tallest were a bit shocked since Zim usually presented him better. So just for the fun of it, Purple asked the question.

"Zim…..what happen to you?"

"Oh" Zim flinched and shifted a bit "You told me to wait after you said you had another call….."

"Zim….that was three months ago, have you been waiting that long"

"Yea" he said simply

The Tallests bit down on their cheeks trying to keep themselves from laughing at the fact Zim waited for three months. Zim kept staring at them and that only further their near laughter. Red tried to restrain himself for the next question he going to have a blast.

"Hey, Zim, we have another _special_ mission for you ha"

Zim's eyes perked up and a smile followed.

"As much as would like the honor I cannot, I must first conquer this dirtball and enslave those humans who will all worship me and Dib's titanic head will be mounted onto my wall and….."  
For the next five minutes Zim droned on and seemed to forget he was even speaking to the Tallest. Their inside laughter died down and was replaced with "how long will he go?" , realizing Zim would go on for hours decided to get this over with.

"Zim forget about your mission, this one is extremely important"

Zim broke from his speech and immediately paid attention.

"Whatever you order, Zim shall obey!" he saluted

"Were sending you the coordinates, follow them and wait" ordered Red

"I will my Tallest, Invader Zim signing off!"

The communication was cut and the Tallest stared at the screen for a minute before Purple spoke up.

"That wasn't funny enough….."

* * *

An odd casting? That's what I thought but I know I can make it work. Well the plot is already done, just have to type the chapters but I'm estimating this fanfic will be around 10,000 to 15,000.


	2. Meet the Crew

A/N: Here's chapter 2, more of a filler before the action begins

Beta'd by ZimsMostLoyalServent

* * *

The planet Conventia was near deserted. With no special events, the majority of Irkens were either on Irk, Devastis, Hobo 13, or at other planets the Empire was either occupying or invading. The Tallest were hovering on the platform in the main convention center on the planet, bored, and wanting to get through this fast.

"They should be arriving soon," said Red. Purple nodded, sipping his drink.

The computer beeped, announcing a few ships approaching. Outside, everyone was coming. Larb and Tenn were in the same ship, the Tallest saying they wanted to speak with them first.

"A special mission is a good mission, right?" Larb asked, a little worried, remembering when he was almost sent to Blorch.

"Well, since we're both tall I would assume so," Tenn reassured him, "Plus, they asked to speak to us privately, so… you know, you're getting me worried."

Their ship approached the station around the planet, and in no time they beamed down. For them, it felt weird being here by themselves, for not too long ago this place was packed. Making their way to the convention center, they saw the Tallest hovering idly. Walking towards them, they immediately bowed.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Purple, hitting a button on a controller. The monitor came on, showing Vort.

"Alright, well here's the deal," said Red, "Something bad happened at Vortian Research Station 8, you will go find out what happened, gather the data, and kill your entire crew."

Both Irkens' eyebrow ridges shot up at that last remark. Seeing their reaction, Red decided to explain.

"Your crew will aid you, so whatever happened down there that doesn't kill them, you will kill them, they are all Defects so kill them all."

"Especially Zim," said Purple.

The computer beeped again, alerting the others that the rest of the "crew" was coming. First Slacks beamed down, getting smacked with a giant mallet as a quick laugh for the Tallest. Then Bob came, the Tallest and him giving sneering looks to each other as Bob walked to the very end of the room. Tak came in, looking somewhat depressed and covered in dirt. Skoodge followed after, having a blank face, but if one looked closely, was staring into the Tallest's souls (if they had any). And then finally, there was Zim.

"My Tallest, this is an honor you have bestowed upon me. I mean, I knew I was a great Irken ever since I was a smeet, but another special mission is just – GAHAHAHAH!"

Zim felt his neck being wrangled and then someone's voice he dreaded to hear.

"This is where I should have been Zim, HERE on Convetia! But thanks to you that dream is crushed! I JUST want to STRANGLE YOU!" Tak screamed, gripping tighter.

"I'll save you Zim!" shouted Skoodge, the blindly loyal yet stupid Irken helping Zim like whenever he could. He leaped onto Tak's back and started to strangle her in hopes of making her let go of Zim. To the rest of the crowd, they looked like a bunch of idiots. The Tallest had goofy grins on their faces, trying to keep themselves from laughing. Tenn and Larb's faces were drained of color, realizing what their "crew" was and wondering if they would even survive getting to Vort. After a few minutes, Red hit a button making a laser shoot the floor near the trio, having them stop their fighting.

"Can't do that with a smoke machine, can you?" Red mocked his co-ruler with a smug grin. Purple crushed his can of soda but immediately regretted it as he was now without a drink.

"Since Larb is the tallest of the group we're sending, he's in command, then comes Tenn, after that we don't care. Remember, succeed in the mission and you will all be redeemed for whatever you did… except you Bob, no way are we paying you!"

"Well then screw this, I'm leaving!" shouted the short Irken, who started to march out. However, something shot out of the walls and before he knew it he was wrapped up by a machine that kept his whole body bound. He grunted, but realized that the machine had also wrapped around his mouth.

"Well, enough talk, get going," demanded Red, "There's a ship waiting for you."

The group of Irkens affirmed they heard and bowed before heading out of the room. Tenn and Larb looked behind them and could already see the tension in the group. Zim, who was still rubbing his neck, glared at Tak along with Skoodge. Slacks was rubbing his head while holding the still restrained Bob. Eventually, they approached they ship.

"This is our ship? Looks like crap," exclaimed Larb.

"Well, it's… certainly outdated," said Tenn.

The ship resembled a giant beetle, painted different shades of pink and having the Irken insignia plastered all over. Now imagine, let's say, sandstorms hitting this ship for 30 years. It looked very rundown.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," said Tak, shoving Larb and Tenn out of the way. The rest of the crew filed in, only to see it looked even worse inside then out. The paint was gone, replaced with metallic colors, and loose cables hanged everywhere, as if ready to start a fire.

"You're kidding me, are the Tallest trying to kill us?" asked Slacks.

Larb had to stop himself from grinning at that statement. Everyone took their seats while Larb and Tenn became the pilots. Taking off, everyone was silent, only the engines were heard. Zim and Tak were still glaring at each other, Slacks was attempting to get the machine off of Bob, and Skoodge… well, he was just being Skoodge.

Since Larb and conquered Vort and knew the way, the trip was smooth and quick, and it wasn't long before a few beeps were heard, signaling they were near their destination.

"Wow… so this is Vort?" asked Skoodge, though the question was more to himself than the others. Despite the planet having a reputation as purely military research, it seemed Vort had a nature side, and since Irkens never saw this stuff it was kind of cool to them. Tak seemed to be soaking it in.

"Move aside, let me see," demanded Zim, pushing Skoodge out of the way. In reality, he could care less about this nature that strangely resembled Earth's, but he hated being out the loop in anything.

"It's just a bunch of trees and grass people, now sit down, we're here," said Larb.

The ship descended onto the docking bay and the group prepared to enter the base.

* * *

I promise chapter 3 is where the action begins


End file.
